


桎梏第九章（正泰同人 微南硕锡糖 骨科ABO）

by selia123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 正泰同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	桎梏第九章（正泰同人 微南硕锡糖 骨科ABO）

章九  
今天一早起来，金泰亨似乎觉得自己的身体好了一些。他收拾好自己来到客厅，发觉闵允其已经起来了，此时正跟郑号锡一起坐在客厅里。  
他们看见泰亨便立刻站了起来，特别是闵允其，两三步就走到金泰亨面前，语气里带着一点责备：“怎么穿的这么少，昨天不是还觉得不舒服吗？”  
“已经好多了。”金泰亨礼貌的向郑号锡点头致意，然后才把视线投到闵允其身上：“你们都准备好了，那咱们走吧。”  
门外停着的依然是那辆黑色的轿车，既不刺目也不扎眼，轻轻松松就将他们几个人载到了拍卖会现场。  
当他们走进去时拍卖会已经开始有一会儿了，他们本就是抱着参观的心态过来的，现在也不介意，随便寻了个空位就坐下了。  
这次拍卖的东西不少，但真正拍出好价格的东西却不多，这其中大部分都是经过Kook背过书的。  
郑号锡凑到闵允其耳边轻声说：“Kook真的很厉害，认识一下他对你们有百利无一害。”  
闵允其一脸不屑，倒是金泰亨盯着那些藏品若有所思。  
拍卖会进行到一半，忽然从后门进来几个人，他们凑到郑号锡旁边低声说了几句话，见到他微微点头便转身离开了。  
郑号锡看他们走了，也压低声音对闵允其和金泰亨说：“Kook先生已经在等我们了，我们过去吧？”  
说完他便起身拉着闵允其向外走去，而金泰亨因为慢了一步，稍稍落后于他们二人。待他走到门口时，几个穿黑衣服的人却围了过来，对跟在后面的金泰亨说：“不好意思，Kook先生让你在另一个房间稍等，他有事要先对郑先生和闵先生说。”  
金泰亨看着闵允其已经走远的背影点了点头，便跟着那些人走进了电梯，来到楼顶一个空无一人的大房间内。  
那些人并没有跟着金泰亨一起进去，只是贴心的帮他关严了大门便离开了。金泰亨踩了踩脚下柔软的地毯，无聊的四处打量起来。  
当他百无聊赖的走到宽敞的桌子前，却突然发现那上面放着一份曾介绍过Kook的旧杂志。  
那时的Kook略微有些名声，采访过他的杂志社并不多，所以还可能拍到一两张他的照片，但等到Kook真正成名以后，市面上所有能见到他真容的杂志通通消失不见，而他本人也成为了神秘的代名词。  
金泰亨忽然有点感兴趣，不知道这个在别人口中的点金圣手究竟年龄几许长相如何？他随手翻开杂志，草草翻到介绍Kook的那一页，顿时，一张熟悉的照片便映入了他的眼帘。  
金泰亨猛地将手里的杂志扔在了地上，一颗心疯狂的乱跳着。他的第一反应便是离开这里，跑的远远的，千万不能让他见到自己，但当他转身的一瞬间，他却被人牢牢的拥在了怀里。  
低哑的声音穿过他的发梢渗入他的耳膜当中，带着令他绝望的气息，让金泰亨无从招架。  
“哥哥，我回来了。”

田柾国宛若从地狱冒出来的鬼魅，浑身上下都是那股浓郁的，再熟悉不过的味道。  
金泰亨体内那股好像被压制下去的热流如同爆发的岩浆，一瞬间便喷发蔓延出来，前一阵子被自己调教到敏感的身体在嗅到田柾国味道的同时便自发地敞开，雀跃着做好了接纳的准备。  
“是你…”金泰亨咬着牙发出走调了的呻吟，手指却不由自主的攀上了对方隆起的双臂。  
“对，是我。”田柾国带着热气的嘴唇吮吸着金泰亨柔软的耳垂，吐出的话带着沙哑的情欲：“你想我了吗，哥哥？”  
金泰亨腿上的肌肉崩得紧紧的，他还没来得及开口，便已经被田柾国堵住了双唇。  
金泰亨摇着头，死命的推拒着对方，却被对方拦腰抱起扔在了宽大的桌子上。  
他看着田柾国熟练的解开衣襟，不禁露出了惊恐的神色：“你要干什么？”  
“干什么？”田柾国露出了一个陌生的微笑，灼热的呼吸与金泰亨的鼻息纠缠在一起：“干你啊。”  
衬衣的扣子被无情的拉开，裤子也被一把拽下，金泰亨裸露的下身一片水渍，甚至还有更多的体液在顺着桌边缓缓滴下。  
田柾国看起来心情很愉悦，他俯下身贴近还在瑟瑟发抖的金泰亨，沾了黏液的手指轻轻抠进他的下体，脸上却带着漫不经心的笑容，温柔的在金泰亨的唇角留下了一个响亮的亲吻：“好软，看来哥哥有好好用我给你的东西了。”  
金泰亨绝望的闭了闭眼，巨大的恐惧和羞耻感让他几乎要晕过去。  
田柾国拔出手指，一根银丝从指尖带出，泛着迷人的香气。田柾国伸出舌头，轻轻舔舐着沾在手指上的香液，眼睛却始终落在金泰亨涨红的脸上。  
田柾国显然不打算就这样放过金泰亨，他勃发的下体就抵在金泰亨柔软的入口反复碾磨，硕大的头部轻轻戳进又很快拔出，一举一动都好像在折磨着身下这个看似脆弱柔软的男人。  
“哥哥就没有想对我说的话吗？”他再一次从花穴中浅浅的抽出自己那一部分，继续用带着笑意的声音说：“现在想说什么都可以，毕竟等一会儿哥哥可能除了我的名字外就什么都说不出来了。”  
“你为什么要回来？”金泰亨睁开眼看向田柾国，心里却狠狠诅咒着自己这副没用的身体。他的心脏像被火灼烧，说出口的话却像结了冰一样。  
明明有大好的前途，有了更好的伴侣，为什么还要回来，还要出现在我的面前？  
田柾国却摇摇头，似乎并不在意金泰亨带了怨气的诘问：“当然是因为我想你了啊。哥哥当初毫不犹豫的抛弃了我，但这不代表我就要毫无怨言去接受啊。现在不过是物归原主而已，哥哥不开心吗？”  
“我没有抛弃你！”金泰亨嘶喊到，眼睛里流下大滴大滴的泪水，委屈的感觉弥漫了心头。  
明明都是为了你好，明明是你先抛弃的我。  
田柾国伸出手指替金泰亨擦拭着流下的泪水，脸上却没有半分痛惜的表情，他甚至压低声音嘲讽道：“就是你抛弃了我啊，哥哥你忘了吗，那天我是怎么哭着求你，求你别抛弃我，别让我离开你，我有多卑微，毫无尊严的跪在你面前，这些你都忘了吗？”  
“那你现在是来报复我的吗？”金泰亨用手遮住双眼，他已经没有了再与田柾国对视的勇气。  
“不。”田柾国轻轻的将金泰亨遮在脸上的双手拿开，缓缓的在他的额间落下一个轻吻，下身却猛地用力便将自己狠狠的顶了进去。  
伴着金泰亨的一声哭叫，田柾国的脸上终于露出一个满意的笑容：“我是来请哥哥给我生个孩子的。”

闵允其站在巨大的落地窗前烦躁的看着手表，脸上露出不耐的表情：“Kook到底还来不来，还有泰亨又去哪了？我怎么觉得有点不对？”  
“能有什么不对的。”郑号锡温柔的抚慰着闵允其，语气既轻又慢：“Kook先生说他有事会晚点到，让咱们在这里等他一下，难不成他还会骗我们？对他有什么好处？”  
“不行，我还是觉得有问题，我得去找找泰亨。”闵允其不顾郑号锡阻止，转身向门口走去，就在这时，大门却被人从外面推开了。  
“咦，郑先生和闵先生也在这里啊。”金南俊那张脸从门口探了进来，笑意满满的看向他们：“真是巧，你们也是来见Kook的？”  
“金先生也是来见Kook的吗？”闵允其焦急的向前跨了一步，眉头紧紧的皱起：“那金先生知道Kook在哪里吗？”  
“他？”金南俊看了看他们两个，一脸惊讶的说：“他已经不在这里了啊！他没通知你们吗？”  
“什么？！”闵允其惊讶的看向金南俊，说到：“他没有告诉我们啊！那泰亨呢？泰亨去哪了？”  
“哦，那个银色头发的孩子叫泰亨啊？”金南俊作出一副恍然大悟的表情看向闵允其，语气轻快的说：“他在知道Kook今天不能见你们以后已经回去了。怎么，他也没告诉你们吗？”  
“没有啊！”闵允其立刻从口袋里掏出电话查看，却并没有未接的短讯或是电话。他试图拨打金泰亨的电话，却被冰冷的电子音反复提醒。  
“或许是他手机没电了呢。”金南俊指指闵允其的手机，提醒他说：“你们快回去看看吧，说不定他已经在家等你们了。”  
“好的，谢谢你金先生。”闵允其草草的道了谢便扭头朝门外跑去，剩下郑号锡深深的看了金南俊一眼，这才追着闵允其走了出去。  
“你又骗他一次。”金硕珍从金南俊背后走出来，脸上带着一丝责备。  
“骗了就骗了，我本来就是个商人，骗起人来可是家常便饭。”金南俊毫不在意，两腿一抬便坐到了柔软的沙发上。  
金硕珍看着这样的金南俊，不禁摇了摇头：“一直装坏人不累吗？”  
金南俊难得露出一个苦笑：“硕珍，我是个商人。”  
金硕珍却慢慢走到他的背后替他捂住眼睛，轻声说：“偶尔装累了，你也可以闭上眼睛休息一下。不管你是什么样的人，我都会一直在这里陪着你。”  
金南俊的手覆在金硕珍的手背上，声音低沉喑哑：“硕珍，我不是个好人。”  
“那我也不做好人了。”金硕珍将嘴唇轻轻贴在金南俊的指缝处，笑容清澈温柔。


End file.
